We're Together
by 0 Son of 7
Summary: Percy found out that Annabeth is cheating on him. How will he react? Will this be the end for Percabeth Read and Review please. My respond to 'do you like lemonade by TheEnderofAllThings' which I have to warn if you a true Percabeth fan DON"T READ IT. Trust me it will crush you heart. No on a Very Very Very long Hiatus... Sorry, open for adaptation BTW.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my respond to the 'do you like lemonade' chapter one by TheEnderofAllThings. Warning if you are true Percabeth fan, DON'T FUCKING READ THAT SHIT, trust me it will break you heart to million pieces, I accidentally read it and I almost throw my notebook. Now then Percy Jackson belong to Rick Riordan. Please enjoy.**

* * *

I was busy cheeking my e-mail when the news was telling about a murder at Comfort Inn Hotel. I look up and start to pick up my phone. Annabeth office was near the hotel and I want to ask if she was still there. As the tone ring something caught my eye.

Behind the news anchor I saw Annabeth, my wife, and Jason, my best friend, stepping out from the hotel door in the background. I was shocked, I knew it was them, I couldn't mistake my own wife as she had appear numerous time on television.

"Percy hello" her voice sound sweetly on the receiver.

"Annabeth where are you?" I can't control my self and I literally shout at her.

I feel like she flinch as she said "I'm at the gym, what has something happen?"She lie, how could she lie to me.

Anger, despair sadness, regret start to consume me. On that moment I just want to shout at her, forcing her to tell the truth but I knew I couldn't do it. So I took a long breath and said slowly, "Nothing, I'm sorry I shout, it just that I saw the news about a murder at a Hotel near you office and I was kinda worry"

"Oh, it's okay, I'm at the gym and about to head home Percy, so see you tonight?" her voice sounded like she still scare.

"Yeah okay, I love you Annabeth"

"I love you too Percy" She hang up. I watch the TV and see her and Jason arguing at the background before they enter they car.

I stare at the TV. My mind was blank. How could she do this to me, how could she betray me. I fall into Tartarus just to be with her, to make up the lost 6 month that Hera took from us, how could she.

I had my suspicion before, I'm not that stupid. I saw how close they are when we abroad the Argo II. How Jason embrace her when we finally escape from Tartarus, how they react with each other when they were in a room, sitting next to each other.

I had my suspicion but I was keen to believe that my mind was playing trick. I keep holding on the fact that Annabeth love me and I refuse to believe Annabeth, my Annabeth would cheat on me. So I buried that suspicion deep down in my heart and swore to never doubt her.

But now, seeing them together, out from the hotel together and she lying to me just bring back my suspicion.

I know I couldn't just ask them directly, Annabeth was too smart to counter me. So I get up and make my way to the hotel.

The hotel manager, Mark Johnson, thankfully was a friend of mine.

"Yo Perce how it's been" Mark greet me. We shake hand and he order some coffee as we took our seat.

"So Perce it's a rare to see you here" we start to talk.

After the coffee arrive I ask him about the murder incident.

"Yeah it was horrible, poor little girl barely reach the age of twenty and now lying dead on her own blood" Mark drink his coffee.

"So does the cop has a suspect?"

"Yeah even his picture, the security camera got his face and that son of a bitch are now New York most wanted" he laugh.

"Mark I need a favor, do you know my wife?" he look at me curiously.

"Of course I do Annabeth Jackson, one of the greatest architect on New York, she appear on every major magazine and attend all the biggest party, you Percy are one lucky man" he was right.

Three year after the war again the Giant, Annabeth rose as one of the smartest architect. She work with her brother and in time she was famous as a pop star.

Taking a deep breath I start to explain my suspicion to him. To my horror he say that I was right. Annabeth and Jason has come here multiple time. My heart was rage but I keep my head cool.

"So do you have them on you video entering a room together" I forcefully said those word.

"Percy I'm sorry but you're my friend, you help me reconnect my wife and me, I was going to confront them but since you got her first," He handed me a DVD "This was the latest one" he get up and put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's better if you look yourself, don't worry I've already delete the other so that her reputation will not be compromise, this is the only copy and Percy once more I'm sorry" Mark took his leave.

I stare at the DVD. After a while I grab it and head back to my office.

**(A/N I know some of you guy will just skip the note at the bottom so I decide to put this here and please read before decide to leave a review, yes my Grammar suck I know and I'm sorry. If you found a misspelling please inform me so I can repair it. If you just wanna to write "Bad Spelling" or something like that and not gonna tell me which spelling is wrong then don't. You wasting you time and I'm gonna delete it, thank you for you time, please continue)**

I play the DVD and I was furious to watch Annabeth and Jason, hugging with each other, they mouth lock together, hand rubbing each other body as they struggle to open the door.

My heart break into million pieces. I know I had to confront them but can I really do it. Can I break up with Annabeth.

That night I went home and I see Annabeth like her usual self. Our children was at my mother house.

After dinner we sit together watching drama as she talk about her day. When we look at the clock we decide it's time too sleep. But I have other plan in mind.

Just as we enter the room, I push her into the bed and start to kiss her.

I gaze into her gray eye, mesmerizing her beautiful hair, her curved body, her sexy lips. I kiss her again as we begin to make love.

As we keep going image of Jason doing the same thing flash on my mind. My heart ached at the though that Jason has caress her hair, touch her body, kiss her lips as she scream his name when they were making love.

"That was great Seaweed brain" she kiss me after we done.

"Better than Jason?" she froze at my question.

"W-what do you mean?" her eye show fear as I get up. I pull the DVD from my bag and play it. Her eye grew she saw the same image that I had painfully watch.

"How long?" I slowly ask.

"Percy it's not what you thing-"

"HOW LONG?" I scream at her. She look terrified and it break my heart. I really am a weak person. I rush to her and hug her as she cry on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry" I slowly said to her after she has calm down.

"Why? Why are are you apologize, I'm the one who should" she hug me tightly. I circle her back, comforting her.

"I love you Annabeth, I don't know if I could forgive you or why you do it and to be honest, I don't care in fact I believe it's my fault. Let's face it Annabeth you are the most beautiful, smartest, one of the most powerful woman on New York while I was a lousy, clingy, annoying, useless guy and I-" before I could finish she kiss me fiercely.

"Don't ever said that, you not like that, you Percy Jackson are the most forgiving, honest, lovable, caring handsome husband that any women would kill to have for, and I cheated on you, and I let my lust took the best of me, I don't deserved you'

I grab her head gently and stare at her eye, "You right, you don't deserve me," she flinch and look down, I pull her head up and I wipe her tear.

She look at me and she forcefully ask "So what are we gonna do now? Are we gonna break up, Percy I'm sorry, please don't leave me" Her eye show fear and I know what fear is that. Her fear was the same as mine, she scared that I will leave her, took our child away from her.

I kiss her one more time and smile, "You deserved some one better and I'm sorry Annabeth"

"Percy no.." She try to protest but I put a finger on her lips.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry but I will not allowed it, it hurt me when I found out you cheat on me but it will kill me if I let you go even for a moment, Annabeth I love you, and I'll always love you. I'll forgive you but not now, in time I will, as long as you stay by my side we can make it, we can build something that can last forever" she cry again. I held her in my arm comforting her.

"Thank you for trusting me, I promise I'll stop seeing Jason, I swear it Percy, I swear it on the Styx" she said slowly as thunder boom on the sky sealing the promise. I kiss her again knowing that she is still mine and nothing can change that.

Perhaps this was a test from Aphrodite, heck I think this was her fault. But you know what I don't care. I know she will change and I know she can. I love her and she love me. We went to the Underworld together, journey into the Sea of Monster together, face Kronos, been to Tartarus and out from it together, we face Gaea and defeat her together and I believe we can face this because "We're together" I said. She smile as she heard the same line that I said to her before we fall into Tartarus. "We're together" she replied and we kiss one more time.

* * *

**I'm sorry for any grammar mistake or spelling mistake, please leave a review and thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

So do you guy think i should continue this story or not? Vote you answer on my poll at my page, I'll be waiting


	3. Chapter 3

**First thing first thank you for reading and since you guy want me to continue I will although I had to warn you my story isn't so great. Okay here are my respond to some review:**

**To allen r: At first I wanted to just make a one-shot but when you ask that question my mind was open to many scene so thank you for suggesting it.**

**To just Guest who write 'I sense a disturbance in the Google translate': Yeah I was kinda lazy when I wrote A/N aka Ch.2 and since English isn't my native language I kinda just use to write it. Don't worry for this chapter I didn't use it.**

**To HatersDon'tCare: Remove chapter two or the story? If you want me to remove the story because you hate, I found it irony that you want me to remove this story when you name is 'hater don't care' cause you shouldn't care about this story id you hate it. Or at least that what I see it.**

**To starkiller99: Yes I agree with you and I'm truly sorry about that, after reading 'do you like lemonade' my mind was in rage and I just wrote CH.1 without thinking. Bad idea. Hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

The sunlight enter our room, and I forced my self to wake up.

Last night was the most painful and the most happiest day of entire life. I was sad no broken when he found out about my affair with Jason. But at the same time I was happy that he didn't abandon, instead he keep strong and accept me.

That's what I love the most about him, he's so loyal, even when I broke his heart, even when I shatter his soul, even when I took advantage of his naïve nature, he still love me and refuse to let me go. And that open my eye, I knew that I had indeed married the most perfect man and I feel ashamed that I allow Aphrodite use my lust and made me do all those terrible thing. Of course it felt good and I admit I enjoy it, but deep down I know it was wrong. And I regret it deeply.

I wish I could turn back time, go back during the time Jason and my past self were alone. Forced my past-self to fight the desire and keep waiting for Percy. But I know it's a hopeless wish.

When I look beside me and my heart skip a beat. He was not there. I look at the time, it's 5 in the morning, I never wake up this early and I always wake up before Percy!

My mind is racing to find the logical explanation of why he's not on the bed. Does he still mad at me and decide he couldn't accept the fact that I cheated on him. Does he finally snap and took the most logical action that any normal human would do, leave me when I was asleep and decide never to return. Or was our conversation last night was just a dream, our moment was my imagination when I was crying after he scream at me?!

Tear fall from my eye and I hugs my knee. I scream his name loudly.

"Annabeth what's happen?" I heard he shout from the kitchen. The tone of his voice bring me back from my depress state and I look up as footstep echoed at the hallway towards our room. I keep waiting and as the door open I release a huge breath. I didn't even realize I was holding it. His sea-green eye scan my body, I must look terrible because he rush towards me, pull me into his warm embrace. I took a large breath, enjoying his sea breeze scent, the scent that I love since I was 12.

"I was scared" slowly I said. He pull me tightly and whisper into my ear.

"I'm here Annabeth, we're together" his voice is so intoxicating. How could I betrayed him. Why must my will be so weak again my lust when I was with Jason. I silently cursed Aphrodite and wish that my my mother will punish that witch.

"I was so scared that last night was just a dream Percy" I return his embrace and I cry silently on his chest, my tear wet his shirt.

"Annabeth don't worry, I'm not going anywhere" his voice soothe my broken soul. How can he be so strong? No, he was always strong. His heart, his body, his soul is strong. Not even the Mother Earth can break him.

We stay silent and I wish time would stay frozen. But our moment was interrupt by his stomach growling.

"Sorry, I'm hungry Annabeth and I was kinda busy at the kitchen before you get up" I chuckled at his respond. He's such a seaweed brain. But I don't care even if he's not a romantic guy. I still love him and I will always be.

He get up and guide me towards the kitchen. My breath was taken away. So that's why he get up so early. Our modest kitchen are now transform into what look like a fancy restaurant that I had once design before.

"My lady your seat is ready" He pull one of the chair and urge me to took a seat. I change my mind, he's the most romantic person ever. Acting like a 5 star waitress plus a true gentlemen, he pour my orange juice and serve our food.

I was happy but deep down I'm worried. This isn't what a guy who just found out that his wife cheated on him would do. We ate slowly and I decide to ask.

"Okay who are you and what have you done to my husband?" I said in my stern voice

"It's me Annabeth" he said to me as he chuckled.

"No you can't be him, this isn't what he would do after he found out what I had done to him!" I shout.

Gently he put down the fork and smile at me. Oh that smile was perfect and so beautiful.

"Okay then daughter of Athena, what would you think he should do?" he grin and I was taken by his question.

I look down, "He should have leave me, scream at me, be angry at me or better he should divorce me, because I wasn't worth his time and his love, I was such a slut that cheat with his best friend even when I had give him three beautiful child"

Tear once more fall from my eye. I look up at him. His expression was blank and I couldn't guess what's on his mind.

"Do you want me to do that Annabeth? Do you want me to leave you, took our children away from you, leave you alone crying? Do you want me to do that Annabeth?" he ask me. I look at him. My mind was playing the scenario of the he screaming at me, leave me, divorce me, took our child from me and I was alone crying in my room every night while he found someone that mend his broken heart, someone that accept he and our children, someone that would never cheat on him.

After what seem to be an eternity I slowly said,

"No, I would rather die. Percy I know what I did was wrong and I had no way to undone what I did but I couldn't bear the thought that you would leave me, I know I have say this so many time, I know that and I'm prepare that you will never forgive me. Percy I'm sorry" I put my head down and silently cry.

I heard he get up and slowly walk towards me. When he reach me, he grab me and pull me into his embrace. I was stun and terrified. He bring his mouth closer to my ear and slowly he said,

"I know that's what I should have done Annabeth and what I'm doing now seem to be illogical thing for a man on my situation should do, but" he use his finger and gently pull my chin up, "if I could forgive Luke that I didn't really know much about him, I could easily forgive you the girl that I love, the girl that I fall into Tartarus together"

My heart completely heal and it was in pure bliss right now as I look at his sea-green eye, the eye that gave me comfort for as long as I remember. The eye that show how his heart has indeed forgive me and willingly to give me another chance.

"Wise girl, my wise girl, I forgive you" when he said that I once again knew, he was the perfect man for me.

"Thank you" our lips found each other and I know what I must do next.

* * *

**Next one is Jason POV. So any idea how should I do Jason scene with Annabeth? I had one in mind but I would like to know you guy idea. Thank you for reading and please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

First of all sorry about not posting, I actually want to make this a one-shot only but for some reason idea came to my mind and some of you want me to continue.

Another thing since some of you guy were kinda disagree with how Percy react to Annabeth affair was unnatural, I agree and I'm sorry, when I first wrote the first chapter I was fill with anger and I just worte it without a second though. I'm sorry.

One more thing is that I realize some of you might never read the 'How do you like lemonade chapter 1' since this story was originally a response story to that chapter. So here a quick synopsis, Annabeth and Jason didn't cheated on Percy and Piper, not emotionally. In the story they are more of a lust on each other and not love, they just wanna have sex and that's all. No love no personal feeling, just lust. So in a way they never cheated on they partner.

And lastly since they fall into Tartarus together, my mind was set that once you jump into Hell with you love one was help each other survive, all natural thing, all natural human way are off the table, that's was my philosophy when wrote the story and I'm sorry about that.

Enough chit chat here the next chapter.

I don't own PJ and HoO.

It's been two week since I last meet Annabeth and I can still smell her lovely scene.

I lay on my bed thinking about my time with her, how perfectly she pleasure me and how she moan my name as we make love. When we're together I just can't shake the feeling that we are meant together, like both of us are a perfect half of each other.

I know the though is wrong because Annabeth love Percy and I love Piper but I just can't shake my desire to just took Annabeth from Percy and make her mine, Hades even Athena once said she prefer me as his son in law rather than Percy and when I hear she say that my desire to make Annabeth mine grew stronger.

But in the end I can't do it, I can't break my wife heart. I will never be able to face my friend if I do it, I will never be able to face Percy and worse I put Annabeth in that position and I knew it will break her heart. And there the possibility that Poseidon would launch a civil war on Athena. I turn around and see my wife stare at me.

"What is it Pipes?" I ask. Looking at my wife for 8 year Piper McLean now Grace, daughter of Aphrodite and the movie star Tristan McLean, the love of my life. Chill seep into my spine, reality and guilt consume me. How could I do that to her. How could I cheated on her with her own best friend when she accepted me as I am, help me when I lose my memory and stay with me through all the hardship that we went through. How could I cheated on her while she been denying more perfect guy than me who often ask her hand in marriage. How could I be so stupid!

"Is anything wrong Sparky? You seem to lost in though" I must be spacing too long. She curiously look at me, searching for any problem that could bug me.

"It's nothing, so how was the appointment today" I decide to change the subject quickly.

She give her beautiful smile that make me love her so much, "Jason, in six month, we gonna become parents" she literally shout.

I stare blankly at her, not knowing what to do or say. We have been trying to have kid since the day Annabeth and Percy have they own. Watching Piper happy face another guilt consume, I still remember the day we meet Andrew and Charlie. While Piper was busy adoring the twin I on the other hand was relieved and disappointed that the twin wasn't mine.

I feel sick and disgust remembering my sick desire. Shaking my head I know what I have to do and I have to do it now. I have prolong this too long and if don't do it now my marriage would be ruin especially now that Piper carrying my child.

I took a deep breath, "Piper this is great," I begin, I look at her. Her always-changing color eye gaze at me, "Piper I have something to tell you, what I'm about to tell you might hurt you know but if I don't tell you know, our future is-" she kiss me before I could finish my word.

The kiss was passionate and a bliss, just what you expected from the daughter of Aphrodite. I return her kiss and we make out. Our tongue battle for domination and after what seem to be eternal of heaven she pull.

"Jason, I know" she said between her breath. My heart stop. What does she know?

"I know about you and Annabeth" she confirm it.

"How did you know?" after a long silence I manage to ask.

She look at me, "Percy tell me" my eye widen. Percy know about us! Oh my Gods, I'm so dead.

"Percy and Annabeth told me before I went to see the doctor, and yes Jason he's mad, so am I. I almost kill Annabeth when they told me, Jason it break my heart when they told me, how could you do that to me" her eye began to teary. (A/N: I always found this when I read a fanfic, good one and bad one, I don't know if this is right since I always skip my english class so sorry if you think the word 'Teary' sound weird)

"I'm sorry Piper" I held her tighter as she cry on my chest, "I don't know why I do it, but when I see her, my desire took over me and I just can't control myself, Piper I'm so sorry, I'm sorry" I keep repeating the word as I kiss her hair, inhaling her sweet scent.

"What happen Jason, this night was supposed to be a perfect night, I should be crying in happiness about we having a child right now" she pull herself from me and stand from the bed.

Watching her walk towards the door, I quickly stand and hug her from behind.

"Don't leave me Pipes, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, don't leave me, I love you so much" I beg her.

Slowly she shook my arm off and turn around, "Jason I need some time alone, don't worry, I will never, ever leave you an I love you too, but I need some time alone tonight" she closed the door leaving me alone on our room.


	5. AN, Also Sorry

Yo, Sorry for the long absence. Real Life is getting rough with all year DotA tournament and some exam coming up. To those who read this story, Thank you so much for the kind review and some heated review, really appreciate it. Now then reason I wrote this AN is cause I wanted to end this story and open it to adoption. No, I'm not abandon this story, I'll just gonna put it on a very very very long Hiatus.

Also I would like to reply to Major English which unfortunately is a Guest, so I had no way to communicate to him or her directly. So Major English here my reply to you;

Thank you for being honest, if you really are honest.  
Sorry if my grammar make you cry, to be honest I was kinda shocked! I really didn't see that reaction coming, not even Grammar Nazi army had that reaction and I see a very extreme Grammar Nazi dealing with an extreme bad grammar. So I'm guessing you the Grammar Hitler?  
How I can tolerate with this? Er perhaps this is how I used to wrote during my exam and to be honest some of the teacher kinda fine with this, then again my country didn't focus on English subject since our government was keen on upholding our native language more than a foreign language.  
I'm 24 years old this year and right now I'm on my second term of English Literature course.  
Linking Verb, hmm I kinda forget about that, sorry bro or girl.  
I kinda agree with the catastrophic and it's abomination part but crime against humanity? Really bro (or girl) If bad Grammar is a crime against humanity in your book then what do you called the Holocaust?

In short when I wrote this story I kinda forget a lot about the grammar and pronounce since I was too focus on DotA, and was kinda disappointing with BoO, that last book... what Rick, why. So I asked you Major English, if you truly want to help me, then please created a Fanfic account and beta this story. If you can't or wont, then I was right about your type and I will ignore your comment in the future.

With that again thank you all for reading this story and pray that I have the time and idea to resume this story, until then have a nice day. Also I just realized this story is on the Betrayed Heroes Community... Why?


End file.
